


Chargers in the Ring

by FarielUniverse



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Boxing related violence, Bull is training Krem, Finding a new family, Gen, Mild Transphobia, Modern Era, Sassy Krem, The Chargers are a fighting group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarielUniverse/pseuds/FarielUniverse
Summary: Krem was only eighteen when he left home, for good. His family didn't understand him, didn't accept him. So he turned to the one thing that he knew he enjoyed, and was pretty good at. Boxing. That is until some assholes in the gym he went to spotted him changing and saw his binder, putting two and two together, and decided that he needed to be taught a lesson. It's in the alley behind the gym that Krem meets the man that was going to change his life after saving his ass from being beaten to death. The Iron Bull is a former heavyweight champion, and sees a lot of potential in Krem, and invites him to join up with his fighting group, the Chargers. Krem hesitantly agrees, and finds his place with his new family that actually supports him.





	Chargers in the Ring

Krem grunted as he was thrown into the trash cans shoved in a corner outside of the gym he had been training in. The twenty-two year old should really be used to this by now, if he was honest. No one seemed to understand just how much of an asshole it was to try and get by without the rest of the guys in the changing room realizing that he was trans. This was the third gym he'd been to in the last six months, and he really couldn't afford to keep switching like this. Then again, he also couldn't really afford to keep having his face bashed in like this either. The first punch these assholes had thrown had broken his nose, and now he was sporting a busted lip and more bruises were forming on his ribs and jaw. Still, he was nothing if not stubborn, especially in the faces of pricks like this. "Oh come on, is that all you got? A couple bruises and a busted lip?" He asked as he pushed himself up, spitting blood at the closest guy as he wiped his face with the sleeve of his hoodie. His hands were already wrapped and ready to go, thankfully, so when he got up he was able to bring his hands up, keeping his feet moving as he shifted his feet back and forth, ready to lash out at the first guy that swung at him. 

"When will you people realize that gyms like this aren't for freaks like you?" One of them hissed, moving forward to lash out. And that was a mistake on his part. Krem was certainly not the best boxer in the gym, but when you pissed him off like this, there was no stopping him. When the jackass swung, Krem dropped low, before hitting him with a hard punch to the gut and straightening up to hit him with a right hook that sent him stumbling back. A smirk grew on his face as he looked at the other three assholes. 

"Come on? You know, if you guys realized that I was a dude, then you really wouldn't feel like you're getting your ass kicked by a girl." Krem snarked, knowing that was going to get them riled up. They had such a fucking problem with him being trans, then they could take the beating and feel even worse for it. Would Krem still get the ever loving shit kicked out of him? Yeah, probably. But it would feel so much better at the end to know that he made these assholes feel like shit for it as well. He would need to find a new gym, and a cheap clinic to set his nose, but he was already feeling the fire in the bottom of his stomach that had driven him out of the house finally to do what he wanted and be who he really was. That fire that made him grin through the blood on his face and the pain in his ribs, keeping his feet moving and his hands up to block his face as the other three started to make their way closer to him. 

The next few minutes didn't really go well for Krem. He could take one or two guys just fine, but three or four and he was really pushing his luck. Especially since he was still a lightweight and these fuckers were definitely middleweights at least. It was in a rain of fists and kicks that wound up with him on the ground, arms up to block his face as these fuckers seemed intent on beating him to death right in the alley. He felt a sharp kick delivered to his ribs that knocked the breath out of him, leaving him groaning and curling in on himself before he heard a voice down the alley. 

When Krem looked up, all he could see through his blurry vision was the figure of a hulking black man in the ally, flanked by some thin but really, really mean women. One had a knife out, the other had what looked to be a...staff. But that couldn't be right. Krem tried to get up, before the pain in his ribs sent him to the ground again with a wave of pain. Krem was trying to see the blood dripping from a cut on his face as he watched the group square off against the three. It was clear that the newcomers had a hell of a lot more combat training. Even with what little Krem could see from his place crumbled up on the cold alley pavement. They were cleaning the floor with the thugs that had followed Krem out...until one of the fuckers picked up a board from the alley and swung it at the big guy, hitting him right in the eye. 

Krem let out a curse as he heard the cry of pain, the fuckers dropping everything and sprinting out of the alley with the girls following them shouting insults and curses, before running back and looking over their leader. 

"I'm fine Dalish. Check on the kid. He's got some moves." Came a deep voice as the large man his hand to his eye. Krem winced as he moved to stand up as the blonde woman came over..Dalish or whatever her name was. She tsked as she looked him over, grabbing his arm and hauling him to his feet. "You both need a trip to see Stitches. Skinner! Go get the car, we've got to get them back to Stitches before the cops show up for the fight." She called out, helping Krem to his feet and keeping him up as she half walked, half dragged him towards the street. "The Chief is right though. We watched you hit that fucker before they started ganging up on you. You've got some real potential." She muttered, filling the silence as Krem just held a hand to his ribs and nodded along, too winded to really respond. That was, until they got closer to where the big guy was waiting. 

As soon as Krem saw the real damage, he let out a curse and pulled away from the blonde woman. "Fucking hell, is that your eye?" He asked, incredulous as he stepped closer to get a better loo, reaching out with his other hand to hold the larger man's face, turning it to get a better look. Sure enough, where the other's eye should be, was nothing but a bloody and empty socket. Krem felt it coming before it happened, dropping his hand and taking a couple steps back. "Oh...fuck..." He muttered, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he dropped to the ground. Last thing he remembered before everything went black was the big guy, the chief or whatever, starting to tear into Dalish for letting Krem walk on his own, and the sound of tires screeching to a stop.

"Just...get him in the car Dalish...and don't drop him this time." The sounds were muffled, and as soon as he was dumped in the back of the car or van, Krem was out like a light, the pain and shock of the other losing his eye too much for him to take all at once. He would just have to figure everything out when he woke up again.


End file.
